


Flirting with others is foreplay

by NinjaGal



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGal/pseuds/NinjaGal
Summary: He was supposed to punish Wei Ying for flirting with others. But in the end, he knows Wei Ying just needed him, and he needs him too.





	Flirting with others is foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This work would not be here if I wasn't encouraged by people in Discord. You guys know who you are. Hanging out in different GDC #nsfw Discord servers with me.
> 
> I read this before reading the extras so there may be kinks I may have missed. Sorry :(

What Wei Ying enjoys the most is foreplay. It starts off with a simple arm around broad shoulders. Preferably one who is not his husband, the vinegar jug, Lan WangJi. 

 

Wei Ying is very tactile. He enjoys soft touches, warm hugs, and arms linking. He also enjoys the attention, the giggles, and the eyes on him when he does something amazing. Like making flowers appear out of nowhere, and then giving compliments to pretty _jiejies_. In his opinion, _jiejies_ are the kindest and most beautiful human beings there can be. It's best if they also dote on their younger brothers. The only non _jiejie_ he thinks is a beauty is also coincidentally his husband. But he's getting off topic, back to the present. 

 

Right now, he's got his arms around a random street vendor while he's trying to haggle down the price of corn. It's a snack he finds comfort in when he's feeling hungry. "Come on brother, it's not a bad deal. I'll come visit you every day and buy a corn a day, give me your lowest price and you'll always have a daily customer. I'll even bring my friends next time so you can get more sale." 

 

"You are running me out of business. I barely have enough profit! Don't buy if you can't afford it."

 

"Now come now, it's not too bad to have a consistent buyer." He kept his arm around the plain-looking man. He was average-looking in a tanned sort of way. If you like the rugged, sun-kissed skin type. He also seem to have a good broad build, coupled with a symmetrical face, he's not so bad, but Wei wuxian has seen better. 

 

"Really, I can't lower the price. I have mouths to feed." The corn vendor begged, looking uneasy. 

 

Pouting, Wei Wuxian looked at the corn mournfully, but perks up as soon as he sees a figure clad in white approach.

 

He waves as he calls out, "Lan Zha-" 

 

Before he could complete his name, Lan Zhan immediately paid the vendor and picked up a corn before holding it out with both hands, intensely staring at the limb around the vendor's shoulder.

 

Feiging ignorance, Wei Ying used one hand to pick it up but Lan Zhan moved the corn away and merely stated. "Two hands."

 

Wei Wuxian resisted a giggle and easily let go of the vendor's shoulder in order to slide up to Lan Zhan. He hooks his arm underneath and in a half-hugging fashion, took the corn with two hands. He brings up the corn to his mouth, arms still hugging one of Lan Zhan's arms and took a nibble. He deliberately rubs his chest on the trapped arm and moans sexily. "This corn is divine. So sweet." He sucks the juice and noisily makes slurping sounds. Some crumbs found their way to the sides of his mouth near his cheek and Lan Zhan uses his finger to push the corn that stuck on his cheek back to his mouth. 

 

"Eat properly. Don't..." Wei Ying licks at the palm as it passed and his voice falters. "play with your food."

 

Wei Ying lowers his lashes and sultrily looks up. "Would you rather I play with you instead?"

 

Wei Ying is greeted with silence and an intense stare that he has become very familiar with. His lips curled up, and like a cat that has caught the canary, he pulls Lan Zhan to the direction of their inn.

 

He finds no resistance as Lan Zhan obediently follows. Once in a while, he throws him a flirtatious look, licking his lips and outright leering that would've looked so perverted had he been a lecherous old man. Luckily, his fairly good looking face came off playful and mischievous. Passersby shake their heads thinking 'Ah, young love. Must be in their honeymoon. Everything is fresh and exciting.'

 

If only they knew that this couple has already been together for 4 years. 

 

Once they reached their destination, Wei Ying ushers Lan WangJi in and pushes him on the bed. "How would you like your food today?" He rhetorically asks as he slowly shrugs out of his outer robes to reveal Lan Zhan's inner robe. It is one of those days when he accidentally picks up his husband's inner robe, much to the chagrin of the other Lan disciples, especially Lan JingYi. Luckily, no one else is here to judge. 

 

"Lan Zhan, aren't you going to do anything?" Wei Ying tries provoking him by kneeling in between his legs. Lan Zhan was sitting at the edge, legs outstreched and just the proper height to put his face directly near somewhere hot. He nuzzles the cloth-covered inner thigh as he took off his own pants and used it as cushion for his knees. Only Lan Zhan's loosely tied inner robe is fully stopping the view of Wei Ying's nudity.

 

"Don't look away from me. This is for feeding me the corn." Wei Ying says as he grabs the clothed erection and gave it a squeeze. 

 

A silent gasp slips from Lan Zhan but he remains motionless as if watching and observing what Wei Ying is going to do next. 

 

Wei Ying's fingers slid up and down the 8-pack and, tracing down the mermaid line and finally pulls down Lan Zhan's undergarment and pants. He gave the twitching cock a gentle squeeze, palming it, and finally put his mouth on it.

 

He mimics the slurping noises he made with the corn and twirls his tongue, letting his saliva flow to make the dick slippery. He sucked hard, making sure his teeth doesn't touch anything and shoved the whole length inside his mouth, giving a tight sensation to Lan Zhan, who couldn't stifle a pleasurable moan. 

 

Feeling pleased with his performance, he alternatively gave licks on the top to tease more precum out of it. And repeated the throat tightening motion as he accommodated Lan Zhan's huge girth. Along with it, he uses his hands to knead the balls as if encouraging him to produce more precome to coat his insides. 

 

"Wei... Wei Yi.." Lan Zhan was clutching his wife's hair, preventing it from scattering messily, his eyes trying to focus on Wei Ying's provocative face. "...ngh" A grunt escapes as Wei Ying hummed in affirmation, the vibration travelling through his cock.

 

With it being wet enough, Wei Ying suddenly slid up and aligns his entrance to the hard dick and impales himself in one slide. He gave a huge, feeling exhilarated at the first entry. He had already prepared himself earlier, cleaning up then lubing himself, just in case. It looks like it paid off. 

 

"What's this? Lan Zhan, you're making your wife do all the work?" Wei Ying eggs on as he started swaying his hips, looking at his husband's steady eyes. He knows he's feeling it too. And he knows his husband is staying his hand because he complained about being too sore yesterday. But Lan Zhan wouldn't be Lan Zhan if he doesn't have his iron will of self control.

 

Wei Ying bit his lip guiltily. It looks like he exaggerated yesterday that Lan Zhan seems to think he was really hurt badly. He tried all sorts of ways to rile up his Lan Zhan. Tried flirting with girls, being touchy with broad shouldered boys, and swaying his hips sexily in a way that he knows Lan Zhan will respond. 

 

"I really am ok. Lan er gege." He gave him a sincere look. "Fuck me hard."

 

As if the shackles were removed, Lan Zhan swiftly moves into action thrusting up and holding down Wei Ying's hips. He grinds up, slowly rocking his hips, motion mimicking a rocking boat while keeping a firm grip on Wei Ying's buttcheeks.

 

He gave it a light slap, and felt the insides tighten. He gave it another, and another, in time with his thrusts, checking the intensity based on the little gasps and heat of the skin. "This is punishment for each person you flirted with. One slap per person." He mutters darkly on Wei Ying's neck. 

 

Wei Ying moans happily in return. Encouraging his husband by holding his hands and sliding it to his butt. Together, they gave his round bottom a squeeze. "Harder. Give it to me. I can take it." 

 

"Stop it" Lan Zhan strokes his back but continues thrusting up. But sensing that Wei Ying will feel much better in another position, he maneuvers him to turn and do it face down, ass up, for optimal enjoyment and satisfaction for Wei Ying.

 

He knew he's not going to last, given the position, his view of the blooming red handprints. He silently thinks to himself _'Mine.'_

He timed his thrusts along with stroking Wei Ying's neglected dick. And with a few strokes and timely thurts towards the prostate, he felt the spasm and twitching around his cock. He quickly pulls out and lets go. Thick spurts of white painted the reddish butt cheeks, giving a sheen of ethereal beauty. White on red.

 

He admires it for a bit before getting a warm cloth to clean up the mess. After, cleaning up his come, he felt Wei Ying loop his arms and pull him back down. 

 

"Don't clean up everything. We're not done yet."

 

Overwhelmed by his feelings, Lan Zhan felt his nose sour and pinpricks near his eyes. "I love you. Mine. Forever and always." As he gave him a tight hug, as if not wanting to let go. _Ever_.

 

Wei Ying gives a fond look and hugs as tightly back. "Yours. Mine. Us. I love you. Every day is a promise to love you and you loving me back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I popped my smut cherry. I hope you guys enjoy


End file.
